big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving Turkey Time
This is like my Money Spree page. It is a make your own story, but here you are collecting turkey for your feast. You can buy turkey. You start with 50 dollars. You also start with some items you can sell and trade. If you trade an item with a villager, you get one turkey for each $5 it is worth. You also can take houses and get turkey there. You can rob the store for turkey, and rob the bank for money to buy turkey. Contestants Stories: GarfieldMN's Story: You have $50. You have a football signed by Donald Trump, a baseball signed by your uncle, and a very rare $3 dollar bill. Unfortunately, you only have a fourth of the bill. What do you want to do? Trade with a villager You go up to a door, hoping to get something in exchange for your football. Unluckily, Barack Obama answers the door. What do you do now? Answer it and ask “why are you here?” He answers, "why are you here? " You tell him you are trying to sell your football. You tell him it is signed by Donald Trump. Obama pays you $20 and gives you a turkey to go away. What now? look For clues to go look for my missing $3 bill There is a collector in town and he wants three dollar bills. He says he doesn't care what condition. Do you sell to him? no, all I want to do is find the other 3/4 of that rare $3 bill While you are raging at me, someone sees 3/4 of a three dollar bill in the street. They pick it up. What now? Fight them for it, and of course my cat claws is as sharps as razors, so I will scratch them, grab the part of the 3 dollars and run You don't have cat claws, but you still get the part of the bill. What do you do? Kick the person for the other 1/3 They don't have any of the bill. You have all of it. What now? Mwa ha ha! I rule the world now! You do not have the power to rule the world spell. awww come on!! Send everyone to detention!!! Everyone wants to impeach you as leader of the world now. What do you want to do? Goldenglorys Story: You start with $50. You have a portrait of you when you had braces, a deflated basketball, and a diamond that is in okay shape. What do you want to do? Sell my diamond You go to the jewelry shop to sell your diamond. The store clerk says that it is not worth as much because it is scratched up. He says he will give you $140 for it. Do you accept? yea then I go buy a turkey WOW! You're doing amazing! You just got $140 dollars! Unluckily, the only store with turkey in miles is selling them for $30! Do you still want to buy one? no but I found a bag of CANDY from HALLOWEEN! The store manager sees your candy and he says he will lower the price to $15 if you give him the candy. What do you do? SURE He gets shaken up by your yell, but he gives you a turkey and you give him the candy. You have 1 turkey and $125. work at a Chinese restaurant You work at the Chinese place for half a day. It is now nighttime. The other chefs recognize you as the person who threw out the food once. They kick you out. Welp. At least you have gained $20. You have a turkey and $145. i sell my basketball and a sports store A prop company for a movie comes by your door. You ask if they need a deflated basketball. They say yes. They pay you $10 for the basketball. You want to sell your sports store. Unluckily, you do not have a sports store. found and their and caught him I am sorry. What? found a thief and caught them The police think you were the thief. What do you say or do to them? look at the camera They do not have a camera in that area. ask people who passed by No one was there. i say idk It is an old cop and they do not know why idk means. He thinks it's a modern cues word. He says, "Well I know this, too," and he sticks up the middle finger at you. What now? pulls a money bag from the thief You proved the old guy wrong! But he thinks you planted evidence to make it seem like you were not the thief. What do you say? I show him the camera from the bank The bank did not have a camera there, either. go ask people at the bank If they were at the bank, they wouldn't have been at the robbery. i tell my friend the president Donald Trump is your friend? no but the governor of Minnesota is and he comes The governer of Minnesota is assassinated on his way there. his bodyguards come and protect me His bodyguards come across the street. They are run over by cars and now they are dead. Now? His fans come and tell the police man I’m innocent Again. No one was there. i say to the cop to take me to court The cop says, "No, you're innocent I think." What now? i ask now what Now what do you do? ask the cop what he’s gonna do He says that he will... give you a turkey! Wow! Amazing! You got a FREE turkey! What now? i thanks HIM and leave to buy turkey You buy two turkeys for $50. You have $105. You have four turkeys. I go work No one hires you. What do you want to do now? be nice Yoda's story: You have $50, a lightsaber, a starship, and a rebel helmet you don't use. What do you do? CrossDoggo’s Story (Can I be in the future? With futuristic weapons?): No. You start with $50. You have a dog, a cross, and a car. What do you want to do? Damn. What are my choices? You can buy turkey, Rob the store for turkey, or Rob the bank for money to buy turkey. Get a Job Spacepuppy You start with $50. You have a space suit, a puppy, and a car. You also have a phone. What do you want to do? my dog gets sick so I start a lemonade stand that says “proceeds go to medicine to my sick dog”. No one comes because your neighborhood is full of 'cat people'. Now? i set it up in a diffrent neighborhood That neighborhood is full of bird people. i set it up in a different neighborhood Spyroclub1's Story: '''You start with $50. You have a spyglass, a coupon for 10 free pizzas, and an egg. What do you do?' I use the coupon to get 10 free pieces then sell them. Also each pizza has a topping of 1/10th of an egg on it. Also, whats a spyglass? MintCrepe '''You start with $50. You have a mint crepe, a kid, and a car. What do you feel like doing right now?' Category:Community Activities Category:Contests